Southern Ward of Waterdeep
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Southern Ward was the southeastern sector of the city of Waterdeep. It was named for the many settlers from southern Faerûn as well as its geographic location within the city. As of the Year of the Scarlet Witch, 1491 DR, only outsiders called it South Ward, according to famed author Volo in his Waterdeep Enchiridion. Interestingly, this custom changed from just the opposite, as reported by Volo in his Guide to Waterdeep written in the early 1360s DR. Geography The northern boundary with Trades Ward lay across Telshambra's Street and Caravan Court. On the west and south side was Dock Ward across the Way of the Dragon. To the east, the Ward was bounded by the city walls (circa 1372 DR), specifically the "Trollwall", which included the southern inner gate leading to the Caravan Grounds and the South Gate beyond. Inhabitants This was considered the "poor" ward and was often known as Caravan City due to the large numbers of caravan merchants, teamsters and guards that swelled the population of the ward most of the year. Dust and mud was common on the streets and most buildings were old, multi-story tenements with shops or businesses on the ground floor. Many visited the ward to experience the wonder of the Moon Sphere; a miraculous event occurring on the nights of the full moon in Dancing Court, adjacent to the Jade Dancer; one of the best-known festhalls in the city. Notable Locations Entertainment * The Jade Dancer: Tavern and festhall famous for its dancing statue. * The Moon Sphere: Appeared in Dancing Court when the full moon was out. Taverns * The Full Cup: Caravan worker's and hauler's choice. Brawls were common. * The Red Gauntlet: Old, dim, and mostly quiet. * The Spouting Fish: Large, noisy, and popular. * The Sword's Rest: Quiet, professional sword-swingers retreat. Guildhalls * Builders' Hall: Headquarters of the Guild of Stonecutters, Masons, Potters, & Tile-makers. * The House of Good Spirits: Inn, tavern, winery, and headquarters of the Vintners', Distillers', & Brewers' Guild. * Metalmasters' Hall: Headquarters of the Most Careful Order of Skilled Smiths & Metalforgers. * The Road House: Headquarters of the Fellowship of Carters & Coachmen. * Saddlers' & Harness-Makers' Hall: Headquarters of the guild of the same name. * The Stone House: Headquarters of the Carpenters', Roofers', & Plaisterers' Guild. Open Areas * Caravan Court: Popular place where caravans mustered and disbanded. Residences * House of Kappiyan Flurmastyr: A kindly old potion-maker. Shops & Businesses * Aurora's Realms Shop Catalogue Counter: The Southern Ward outlet of Aurora's Emporium. * Bellister's House: Warehouse for Bellister's Hand; rumored to accept stolen goods. * Brian the Swordmaster's Smithy: Business and residence of Brian the Swordmaster. * Nueth's Fine Nets: Nets, rope, tarpaulins, hammocks, and similar items. * The Old Monster Shop: Unusual creatures bought and sold. * Pelauvir's Counter: A general store for non-food items. Streets & Alleys * Blacklock Alley * The Forcebar * Ilisar's Alley * Mouse Alley * Rednose Alley * Ruid's Stroll * Sethma's Court Appendix Gallery DockWardBoundary.jpg|''Map showing the boundary of Southern Ward circa 1357 DR.'' South Ward.jpg|''The Southern Ward circa 1372 DR.'' References Connections Category:Wards Category:Locations in Waterdeep Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North